1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sexual aids and particularly to a dildo sleeve harness which is attached to and worn on the foot of the user to allow for attachment of any strap-on compatible dildo to the bottom of the foot or to the back of the heel, the foot-worn dildo device comprising an elasticized foot-worn sleeve and an attached dildo harness through openings in which the dildo may be held or upon which the base of the dildo may rest and a strap and O-ring assembly used for holding the dildo in place against the dildo harness; the strap and O-ring assembly comprising an O-ring for surrounding the shaft of the dildo and straps attached to the dildo harness at the bottom of the foot and alternately the back of the heel together with straps that attach adjustably around the foot to hold the O-ring in place.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Sexual satisfaction is an important aspect of a normal natural healthy life. While there are many hand-held devices for sexual self-satisfaction and body mounted devices for mutual sexual satisfaction, there is a lack of foot-mounted sexual satisfaction devices to permit hands-free sexual self-satisfaction and mutual satisfaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,671, issued May 31, 2005 to Fontenot, describes an intravaginal stimulation apparatus comprising a “Y” shaped tubular device with each of the three arms of the apparatus containing a flexible member. The apparatus is both extendable in width and length with each arm rotatably adjustable and affixed at two ends with adjustable cuffs for securing the apparatus to the user at the ankles. One end of the extendable arm is capable of quick adaptation to a variety of intravaginal appliances. In use, the apparatus is attached to the user's ankles via the adjustable cuffs, and is adjusted to the most comfortable position in a sitting or prone position. The user may then attach the intravaginal appliance of choice. Once insertion of the appliance is made, the user manipulates the apparatus by movement of the user's hips and buttocks in a natural rhythmic manner without the use of hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,667, issued Apr. 1, 2003 to Hickman, indicates a sexual assistance device and methods which may be used as a marital aid are disclosed which include two elongate members secured by a pivotal connection. A biasing element, such as a spring coil, is disposed at or adjacent the pivotal connection for biasing the opposite ends of the two elongate members away from each other. Respective supports are provided at the two opposite ends of the two elongate members which are engageable with the operator's legs. A sexually stimulating element, such as a vibrator or the like, is preferably removably attached to the pivotal connection. Thus, the operator may produce reciprocal longitudinal movement inwardly and outwardly, relative to the operator's body, by compressing and uncompressing the two elongate members with the legs of the operator thereby fully controlling movement of the sexually stimulating element by the legs of the operator. The biasing force is preferably relatively weak so as to permit easy closing of the operator's legs while still providing a suitable force to permit the legs to securely contact the ends of the two elongate members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,041, issued Feb. 1, 2005 to Astin, is for a phallus retention harness for retaining a phallus with a base portion and an elongate body portion relative to a wearer with a pocket member for receiving and retaining the phallus wherein the pocket member has a first panel and a second panel with an inner volume between the front panel and the rear panel, an aperture in the front panel of the pocket member for enabling the elongate body portion of the phallus to extend therethrough, and an arrangement for retaining the pocket member relative to the wearer's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,592, issued Feb. 5, 1991 to Chang, puts forth a type of device to improve male sexual potency; a penis protecting pad made of flexible material; on the upper edge of the penis protecting pad are two adjusting pads, and on its lower edges are left and right adjusting belts respectively pulled through the slots on the waist band. On the lower part of the penis protecting pad is a threaded tube joint to accommodate an inside threaded tube body. One end of the tube body is jointed and adhered to a flexible glans penis to form a penis-shaped structure to be worn onto a real penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,717, issued Apr. 15, 2003 to Green et al, provides a multi-facet sexual aid device for increasing the level of sexual enjoyment between partners which includes a waist belt having a first, second and third belt portion. The first belt portion has a substantially planar portion and a first and second attachment end. The planar portion is a parabolic shaped front element which include a spring-loaded attachment mechanism within a substantially central portion of the planar portion for attaching at least one prosthetic phallic element thereto, as a quick release and quickly deployed element. A couple connector is also used to couple a plurality of different prosthetic phallic elements as either a convex or concave connection to the spring-loaded mechanism. The free ends of each second and third belt portions are fixedly secured at opposing internal first and second internal surface portions via hook and loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,810, issued Apr. 14, 1992 to Chang, claims a sexual aid which has a tubular body with a connection piece, two bands sewn or adhered to a lower end of the connection piece and a guard sewn to an upper end of the connection piece. For adjustment of the tightness of the device, a waistband adhered to the guard by adhesive tapes defines slots through which pass ends of the two bands. The tubular body has a number of peaks and valleys running along spiral lines which, with a ring element, stimulate the woman in order to make her reach orgasmic phase more quickly. The tubular body is a hollow structure with a hole at the front end to allow sperm to flow therethrough.
U.S. Patent Application #20090131744, published May 21, 2009 by Pattenden, illustrates a hip-worn sexual aid device comprising an inner region, and an outer region, wherein at least the outer region is fabricated of a molded, lofted foam material that is non-porous, wherein the outer region is configured for use with at least one of an orifice, genitalia and erogenous zone of at least one user.
U.S. Patent Application #20090229617, published Sep. 17, 2009 by Bowman, provides a primarily movement-based, biomechanically advanced interactive apparatus, that can be operated via simultaneous hand and feet action to encourage participation of all major joints/muscles of the body and which is designed to work with the body in motion. The interactive apparatus is designed as a carrier for a wide range of prosthesis of an adult nature and can provide user-controlled multi-plane movement patterns for the same.
What is needed is a foot-mounted sexual satisfaction device to permit hands-free sexual self-satisfaction and mutual satisfaction.